The Wonderful Disease Called Love
by Lauren the Oxymoron
Summary: An AU story about two girls living on the other side of the island and how love changes their lives.
1. The Magical Herb

Disclaimer- For once we can say we own something! The characters Zephyr, Heloise, Adrien, Matt, Simon and Rose are completely our own. We're still working on owning Lost completely.

A/N- First off, this is a round robin written by .Butterfly.Butter. and LostLorenzo. It is AU and takes place roughly at the start of the second season. It is not episode related and PLEASE do not say ANY spoilers for season two, as .Butterfly.Butter. is from Mexico and the second season has not started for her yet. The name Heloise is often horribly mispronounced, so I have to put the correct pronunciation here for everyone. It is El-oh-weeze. Please read and leave a review!_

* * *

_

The Other Others

Chapter One-The Magical Herb

Sawyer opened his eyes, he wasn't in the sea anymore and he couldn't see the boat that he, Michael and Jin had made (or rather, the remains of it), but he still had the horrible pain in his chest, he supposed the bullet still was there. Then it wasn't all a dream. Damn. Then he noticed he was in a cave, but he didn't see his two pals. Instead there was a beautiful young girl, around age 20. She was very white and thin, her eyes were as blue as the damn sea he had looked at for months, but still they were beautiful. She was sitting right next to him, holding his hand.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "You're safe now… well kind of," she giggled. She hadn't noticed that the man was awake already.

"Who are you?" Sawyer muttered, trying to sit up.

"Oh, nice to meet you too" she answered sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm not that nice."

"I can see that. Anyway… I'm Zephyr Linkletter."

"Well then, I'm Sawyer," he introduced himself

"Now I can really say 'Glad to meet you,'" she smiled at him

Sawyer was able to see every detail of her. She had brown and curly hair, pretty red lips and the most charming face ever. Well yeah, Freckles was really beautiful too, but she had the doctor. He started to think in everyone in the island… he could call them "friends" just he didn't want them to know that…

THE GUYS!

"Hey, did you see a black man or a Korean around here?" he asked Zephyr, genuinely concerned about them. She just laughed.

"Yeah, I'm cooking them," she said, showing a spoon and a pot which were on the fire. "Want some?" Sawyer's eyes opened really huge. "Just kidding," she started and laughed once more. She was really happy. How someone trapped in that stupid island could be that happy was beyond him. "They went with my friend, Heloise, to search for a medicinal plant for your wound."

"It's a shot," he muttered

"Not anymore sweetheart, I took the bullet out." Sawyer looked really shocked to the girl, he was impressed "I'm cool, huh?"

* * *

As Heloise watched Sawyer and Zephyr smiling and talking to one another in their secluded little cave, Heloise began to realize that she was the only sane one alive. Was she the only person who saw love for what it truly was, a disease? Maybe it was too soon to call what Zephyr and Sawyer had "love", but the lusty aura of infatuation was definitely there. In fact, this very aura seemed to permeate the entire camp, which was beginning to seem a little too much like a cheesy romance novel. The setting was perfect, they always seemed to take place on a deserted island where the only people alive were the two main characters and there was the romantic backdrop of sandy beaches and the setting sun dancing on the tips of the waves. Reality, however, proved to be much less romantic. Not that Heloise bought into the idea of romance. Love was a paralyzing disease that blinds you and then forsakes you. Her camp was a good example of how love keeps you from preserving yourself. Matt was so busy drooling over Zephyr he was unable to do anything that was actually productive and Simon and Jane, while being too old to contribute much, were too preoccupied with each other that the thought of the overall well-being of the camp never entered their thought. Surviving had been left up to Zephyr and Heloise--but watching Zephyr, Heloise began to wonder if the job was now resting on her. She seemed to be the only one to realize that they couldn't spend all their time mooning over one another, they had to survive! To fish and hunt, to gather fruit and nuts, to build shelters and to keep the signal fire burning.

Heloise sighed and looked down at the herbs she had collected with Jin and Michael. How she longed for some magical plant that cured lovesickness! Because she was in a somewhat charitable mood, Heloise decided not to deliver the herbs to Sawyer quite yet. Neither Sawyer nor Zephyr looked like they wanted to be disturbed right now. Instead, she stoked up the fire and began, with their meager provisions, to prepare a dinner of sorts.

"Do you ever stop?" Came a voice from behind her. She turned to see a tall man leaning against a tree. She had seen him around camp, but less often than more, so she had given him the nickname The Elusive Shadow. But now that she saw him in the full light of day, he seemed to be an entirely different person. When she'd seen him before, it had been only the flickering fire lighting his face. He had seemed intense and dark and his eyes had scorched her when their gazes met. Now, however, he seemed more warm and friendly. She couldn't help but wonder what alarming shadows the fire had cast upon her face.

"I don't know what you mean," she answered, turning back to her work.

"What I mean is--" he said, coming to sit beside her, "I've never seen you simply stop and take a breather. You are always too busy saving everyone's lives."

"I'm only trying to survive!" Heloise responded, somewhat on the defensive. The Elusive Shadow had said the last sentence like it was a bad thing.

"I meant no offense! All I meant was that maybe it's time someone help you out," he said and took over the preparation of dinner. Heloise stood there, unsure of what to do with herself. She shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "See, you don't even know how to relax!"

How could he be so charming and insulting at the same time? It infuriated her. "I'm perfectly capable of--"

"Ugh, this isn't going well, is it? Let's start over…" he heaved a sigh, "I'm Adrien. With an E."

"Well, Adrien with an E," she said with a small smile, "I'm Heloise."

"Can I call you Elly?" he said with a flirtatious glint in his eye and crooked smile on his face.

"It's Heloise," she answered, with a somewhat frosty manner. This stranger was getting to close.

"Well," he continued, seeming to completely disregard her off-putting tone of voice, "From now on, I'm going to help you out with the running of the camp as well as teaching you how to relax."

"While I appreciate it, it's not necessary. I'm fine with how things have been going."

"Oh?" he question, raising an eyebrow. He had the uncanny ability to get inside her head and figure her out. It scared her.

"Yes," she said, trying to sound confident, but her quivering voice betrayed her. She decided to throw in a lame nod to try to strengthen what she said.

"Whatever you say…" he said in that annoying voice people use when they know that you are lying through your teeth. "Well...you know where to find me, Elly," he said, and left before she could correct him. Despite her best efforts to suppress it, a smile and blush crept over her face.

Suddenly, Heloise felt a new desperation to find this magical herb.

* * *

Now hit the review button!

Till next time, Pame and Lauren!


	2. Confrontations

Disclaimer- See Chapter One

A/N- .Butterfly.Butter.- Thanks to everyone who's reading our fic, this is very exciting, jaja, I'm just very happy, really. Thanks especially to Lauren 3. Well, if you need anything you can contact me at butterflybutter at hotmail dot com.

This chapter is pretty much all Pame's work, with a few tidbits thrown in by me (Lauren...obviously, lol)

And finally, the title has officially been changed to The Wonderful Disease Called Love. Now read and review!

* * *

The Wonderful Disease Called Love

Chapter Two-Confrontations

"Do you ACTUALLY realize what's happening here?" Heloise asked her friend Zephyr in a remote area where they were guaranteed they wouldn't be overheard.

"Well… yeah, kind of" She whispered a little ashamed. It was had only been a few days since they met the strangers and she was already flirting with one of them. But she couldn't avoid it, he was so damn cute, he really was. He was just a little rude…well, maybe a bit more than a little.

"Let me explain it to you. Let's see, we've been here for one month I think. We found the shy guy and the old couple…" she couldn't continue explaining because it seemed Zephyr had something to tell her

"Their names are Matt and Simon and Jane."

"I know, I'm just trying to do a summary of our lives for the past month. I'm skipping over such formalities as names," she looked at her friend. She was so innocent, she had to protect her or Sawyer would probably eat her alive. "And we're finally getting a few words out of Adrien."

"Oh, HE gets a name?" She smiled in a teasing way to Heloise.

"So?" She blushed a little, something that Zephyr noticed right a way

"You like him!" Zephyr laughed.

"Let's not get off topic," Heloise said, trying to brush off Zephyr's comment. Zephyr just smiled in a knowing way. As much as it annoyed her to leave Zephyr uncorrected, Heloise had to talk to Zephyr about the Sawyer problem, and couldn't get sidetracked defending herself about the Adrien problem. "My point is, we know none of these people! Getting involved with them is dangerous! We are in the middle of nowhere with a slim to zip chance of being rescued. Survival should be our number one priority, not the cute guy with a bullet wound!"

"Maybe you should take your own advice." Heloise looked at her with a blank expression on her face. "You said yourself, we're finally getting a few words out of Adrien, he's just as much of a stranger as Sawyer is, and you are getting involved with him!"

"I'm not getting involved with him! And I don't like him! I don't like anyone, you know that!" Heloise responded, not quite meeting her friend's eye. "I hardly like you," she joked, looking at her now. "Just be careful, kay?" she said sincerely.

"You too."

* * *

"Do we have everything?" Asked the girl with blue eyes to her friend. Both were in front of the airport's desk.

"Yeah, I think," she answered searching in her backpack "I have the passports," she gave them to the woman behind the desk. She started to look at them, then she typed something on her computer and after a while she gave back the passports and handed them two airplane tickets.

"Your plane is leaving in one hour, so if you want to eat something you have the time," the lady smiled at them "Are you traveling for…?" she asked looking at some papers they gave her

"Business," answered Zephyr

"Yes, so you're the model?"

"That's right," she smiled at her and the she pointed to Heloise "She's my best friend, so she's coming with me, you know…"

"Good friends support each other when they need it the most" said the lady. She was really nice.

"Well then good luck, and give me your bag please," she told them pointing the huge suitcase Zephyr and Heloise were carrying together. Together they gave it to her and then the woman put it with the other bags.

"I ask you to treat it well, please," Zephyr told her, "I have everything I need for the shots there. Very important."

The woman smiled at her, "Don't worry, we'll be very careful with your stuff. I promise"

"HEY, LADIES!" A man shouted at Heloise and Zephyr. He was at the middle of the line that was forming of people waiting to buy their tickets. It seemed he wasn't from Australia because of his accent, he sounded like American. Both of them turned to look at him. He was very handsome, he had long blonde (or something like) hair. "Some of us want to catch a plane, can you go faster and stop talking?"

"Shut up, moron!" Heloise responded hostilely. She had a rather short temper. Then they turned to the woman again, they smiled and thanked her. Then they were out of the line.

"Thank you," he said sarcastically when they passed him.

"Die, jerk," answered Heloise looking at him very mad. Zephyr just tried to ignore him.

* * *

"Hey, Heloise," called the black man, "Can you help us?" he said and pointed to Sawyer who was standing up. "Please, make him understand that he needs to rest." Heloise looked at Sawyer.

"I don't want to be looked at as an invalid," he whispered to her, "I can walk, I can run, I can do whatever you want me to."

"Then sit," she ordered. Sawyer looked at her very angry.

"I'm not a dog and I want to walk" he started to walk towards the entrance of the cave. He was leaving.

"Why are you leaving?" Michael shouted at him. "They helped us. They are nice, we NEED them!" Sawyer turned back, Jin was walking towards him trying to make him come back.

"I don't need anybody," he muttered. He was really confused, he needed to think. "I want to go, please let me. I can get back to Freckles and Doc just fine."

Jin started to say strange things to him, Sawyer guessed he was talking in Korean. He was waving his hands wildly, trying to say 'no'. "Udders, udders!" he finally started saying over and over.

"Sorry, I've only seen wild polar bears and boars, don't know anything about wild cows. But on this island, who knows, there's prolly a whole herd of 'em"

"Know something? Do whatever you want, nobody really cares about you!" shouted Heloise, tired of caring for this unappreciative man. He was such a pain in the ass, always bothering others, mocking them, hurting them, slowing them down. She was pissed.

"I know what, I don't need you to remind me of it," he turned once again and started to walk through the jungle.

"What's going on?" Zephyr was arriving to the conversation with a big smile. Then she noticed everyone was looking at her with frowns on their faces. "What's wrong?" she asked curiously. Jin pointed Sawyer leaving. "Why is he doing such a stupid thing?" she asked, horrified.

"Cause he's stupid, you know?" answered Heloise. "He's horrible," she explained to her friend.

"What did you tell him?" Zephyr asked very angry, he wouldn't leave for no reason. And Heloise, with her short temper, tended to say things in the heat of the moment, so all logical signs pointed to that.

"That nobody cares for him. He's mean to everybody! I can't believe you don't see it!" Heloise was starting to shout. Both of them were mad. In a way Heloise was right, he was cruel with every living thing! And still, Zephyr was right too, she couldn't be as mad at him.

"You can be just as bad as him sometime. Maybe he has a reason, just like you do!" She started to walk towards the entrance "I'll go and find him" she said and run out of their cave leaving her best friend behind with a sad look on her eyes. Michael, Jin and the other were shocked. Heloise didn't want the others to look her at that moment, so she went to a private place in the cave. But it seemed someone had found it too.

"Hi, Elly." It was Adrien, sitting on the floor. "Couldn't help but overhear. Why were you so hostile towards him?"

"I told you before, I'm just trying to survive. And he's complicating that." She was trying to hold her tears, but she was strong, she was one of the leaders of this bunch of survivors and she had to hold it together. She tried not to let Zephyr's cruel reminder of her rocky past upset her.

"You don't have to be that rude, I mean…" He took her hand and then pull on it asking her to sit next to him. She did. "Maybe, as your friend said, he has a reason."

"Everyone has a reason, but he's rude just to be rude. Even if he had a reason… he shouldn't be that mean with everybody in this stupid island! No wonder he got shot!"

"You're really tense, Elly. I think it's time for our first relaxation session."

Heloise rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that melting her frown.

* * *

A/N- Now review! I beg of you!

Till next time, Pame and Lauren


	3. Do You Remember?

Disclaimer- In Chapter One

A/N- For once I have nothing to say. Wow.

* * *

The Wonderful Disease Called Love

Do You Remember

Zephyr looked hesitantly at the edge of the jungle. She didn't really like it in there and had only gone in once or twice, not counting the well beaten path to her camp. Heloise couldn't seem to stay out of it, but Zephyr tried her hardest to avoid it. But now it was absolutely necessary to just get over it and go in there. Sawyer was in there and he was in no shape to be frolicking through the jungle. It was up to Zephyr to save him, since he was unoffically in her charge. But he was so difficult, she could hardly be to blame for this whole predicament! She sighed, gritted her teeth and started walking into the jungle, preparing for the inevitable. Soon comfortable surroundings of the beach were a distant memory and the air supply was significantly diminished. This jungle made her sort of claustrophobic.

"Sawyer?" she said in a timid voice. For some reason she felt as if a hundred eyes were on her. _This is a DESERTED island, Zephyr, no one is there to watch you, pull yourself together!_ "Sawyer?" she yelled this time. It echoed a couple times, as if the island were saying it back to her. She really didn't like this. Why couldn't he just hear her and they could get back to their familiar camp? Suddenly, there was a rustle near Zephyr, causing her to jump. _The wind. _She told herself. _Just the wind. _She continued walking, trying to go in a straight line. If she got too far in, she would never find her way out again and the last thing she wanted was to be stuck in this god-forsaken jungle for eternity. Again, she felt the stare of something on her back. It made the hair on her neck stand up and she stopped in her tracks. "S-Sawyer? Is that you?" A deafening silence was her only answer. Still, she was convinced it had to be Sawyer, this seemed like something he would do. "Sawyer, c'mon, we have to go back to camp! This isn't helping!" Nothing. But she could still feel whoever--whatever--boring their gaze into her. She spun wildly, trying to see who it was. But there was nothing there. She turned a few more times, trying to see who was eluding her. Still nothing. Then she realized that she didn't know which way the beach lay. Panic was starting to rear it's head within Zephyr. "Sawyer?" she whispered. The silence boomed in her ears. There was another rustle of leaves, and this time she couldn't convince herself that it was the wind. Her breathing was shallow, her palms were sweating like mad, her heart was beating a mile a minute. She was lost, scared and something was watching her. She did what anyone would do. She ran. For awhile she hardly noticed the branches that scraped her skin and tore at her clothing, the roots that she was stumbling over and twisting her ankles on or the fact that she couldn't get enough oxygen to her body. But a rather thick tree branch hit in the chest and she tripped on a tree root silmutaneously, sending her down hard. A scream escaped her and she didn't have the strength to pick herself up again. _This is it, Zephyr. No one will find you way out here, not Sawyer, not Heloise. Who knows how far away they are? Your overactive imagination led to your death. There was no one there, the island was playing yet another trick on you. The island and you have gotten into a spat, and the island always wins. _

"Looks like it's time for me to take care of you, Porcelain," came the very welcome Southern accent that was just what Zephyr needed to hear.

* * *

Heloise stood at the mouth of the cave that Adrien hid himself away in. She could see him at the back of it, it was a rather shallow cave, and he was fast asleep. The more caring side of her told her not to wake him, but the more exasperated side of her told her that he had been sleeping all day, it was high time he woke up. The exasperated side won out, and she ducked into the cave. She stood over Adrien, watching him as he slept. She had to admit, he was rather endearing to watch. He was on his stomach with his head turned to face her. She could hear his gentle breathing, and she had the oddest impulse to lay down next to him, so she could feel his breath on her neck. 

_Whoa, Heloise, you're trying to fight this thing, remember? Those thoughts are more of a hinderance than a help._

She knew she had to wake him up, if she kept watching, more of thoughts along those lines would crop up, and they needed to stop! Yet, she still found herself saying, _Just one more minute_.

"You know, it's a bit difficult to sleep with you watching me so intently."

Heloise nearly jumped out of her skin. "Adrien!" She couldn't believe it, she was embarrassed. She hadn't actually felt embarrassed in so many years! Strange how one guy she hardly knew could cause all these foreign emotions to resurface.

"What?" he responded with a laugh, turning over on his back so he could face her.

"Couldn't you at least clue me in that you were awake!"

"That would take all the fun out of watching you blush profusely as you realize that I knew you were spying on me."

"Excuse me! I was NOT spying! And I'm not blushing!"

"Oh really!" he said with a smug smile that said he knew who was telling the truth. He pulled on her hand to tell her to sit down beside him.

"I'm not sitting by you!" Heloise responded in a voice that sounded angry, but was actually joking. Adrien pulled extra hard on her hand, and catching her unawares,she more or less fell down on top of him.

"You know, first you spy on me, then you convieniently fall on my lap? You wouldn't be trying to tell me something, would you?"

Heloise pulled herself off of him as she scoffed. "This is entirely all your fault. So any message I'm sending is basically you sending it to yourself through me."

"Or, maybe you're subconsciously sending this message, and blaming it on me."

"I severely doubt it. And besides, you're the one who pulled me down on top of you!"

"No, I merely pulled you down. You chose where to land."

"I don't even know why I bothered!" Heloise said, getting up and brushing off her front. "I have a camp to run."

"No, Elly, come back! I'll be good, I swear!"

She turned around and looked at him, with his adorable half-smile gracing his face and a totally honest look in his eyes. How could she say no? But, she would have her fun first. "I don't know..." Adrien immediatly lost his smile and put on a totally ridiculous, obviously fake pout.

"Please?" He begged, as innocent and pathetic as a five year old. Heloise made a dramatic show of sighing and then turning around and coming towards him. "Aw, that's my Elly!" Adrien said, hugging her as she sat down next to him. "It's about time you let yourself relax and let the other three fend for themselves."

"What's with you and thinking that I need to relax all the time? It's not like I'm elderly or pregnant." Adrien rasied an eyebrow suspiously. "Shut up!" Heloise said with a laugh as she hit him on his chest.

"I didn't say anything!" he answered with a laugh.

* * *

"Do you remember?" said a man in a quiet voice, who was laying on a bed. He was wearing jeans, a green short sleeve t-shirt and no shoes. He was looking at a beautiful girl with long straight brown hair, with dark brown eyes laying beside him. 

"Yeah, I remember" She whispered softly. She had her eyes closed and her hand was holding his. It was early morning, and then sun was shining across the bed, and she basked in the warm glow it cast on her. Music played softly in the background.

_¿Te acuerdas? _

Sí, me acuerdo

Lo dices como su hubieras combiado de sentimiento, que ya no me quieres. Dime que aún me quieres.

"You say it as if you have changed your feelings," he replied looking at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him sincerely. "As if you don't love me anymore," he was afraid of her answer, he really was. He was so worried about her leaving him after what had happened. She had been so distant. She was moving her head to say no. "Tell me that you still love me," He asked holding tight her hand.

"Yes, I love you" She said in a confident way with a grin across her face and then she rolled next to him, so he could hug her.

_Sí, te quiero._

_Repitelo quiero estar seguro de que no estas mintiendo_

"Repeat it," he requested hugging her tightly. "I want to be sure your not lying."

"Yes, I love you" she turned to look at him "I love you" She kissed his lips softly. "But do you love me?" she responded, half serious, half in jest.

"Of course I do," he answered, emotion brimming in his voice. He softly brought his lips to hers.

"Prove it," she said seductively, a grin working it's way across her face.

He smiled back at her and brought her closer to him, pulling her in for a heady kiss. Heloise was happy, she felt safe with him, he was nice, cute, handsome and so lovely. She didn't deserve him. Little did she know, he was telling himself the same. They were meant to be, yes they were…

_Sí, te quiero. Te quiero. Y sé que tú me has querido siempre.

* * *

_

Heloise woke up breathing heavily. She was concerned about the dream she had. It had been so long ago...she had buried all those memories and never brought them out of the dark recesses of her mind they hid in. Both of them… together. That moment, it was one of her favorites, one of the few happy times. The wedding was a sweet memory as well, but that was the one she had buried the deepest. She needed her best friend. She stood up looking for her. Heloise was a bit disturbed as she realized this wasn't the cave she normally slept in. It was...oh god. What was going on? First she has dreams about HIM and now she was sleeping in Adrien's cave? What was happening to her? She walked out of the cave. Where the hell was Zephyr? She wasn't where she used to sleep.

"Zephyr?" she whispered looking her. "ZEPHYR?" This time she yelled her name. The dream had flustered and upset her, she NEEDED to talk to Zephyr, she was the only one who understood.

Jane and Simon woke up. "What are you doing?" complained the man

"I'm looking for Zephyr, where is she?" Heloise explained asking for help.

"Do you remember?" Jane asked, concerned. Heloise opened her eyes worried. Did Jane knew about her memories? How could she know? "Sorry, I mean, don't you remember?" the woman corrected her mistake, she was trying to say 'Don't' instead of 'do'. Heloise sighed in relief.

"Remember what?" she asked. Simon looked concerned to Jane and then to Heloise.

"Your friend, the nice young lady, Zephyr, she went out," he explained looking at her.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, "She went to look for that idiot, Sawyer."

"Yes, but she never came back," Jane told her, obviously worried about both girls. Zephyr was missing and Heloise was losing her mind.

"Oh my God…" She started to cry. Why was Zephyr still out? Is she dead? "No… she can't be" She answer to herself. "She's… out, searching for the jackass and I was sleeping and flirting…" she whispered so Jane and Simon couldn't hear that last part. "Everything is my fault… MY BEST FRIEND IS PROBABLY LOST!" She started to panic. Now this, on top of the dream. Things were not looking up for her.

"Whoa, what's going on, Elly?" Adrien said, coming up behind her, putting an arm around her waist. She pulled away from him, he was the last thing she needed right now. She needed Zephyr. She needed to forget about her past, needed to bury it again, deeper this time so it never came up and haunted her again like this. She needed to stay away from Adrien, he was the one pulling all these strange, dangerous feelings and memories out of the holes they were hidden in.

"Just...stay away from me, Adrien," she said, with tears welling up in her eyes and skewing her vision.

* * *

Song: Ella No Me Conoce  
Author: Austin TV 


End file.
